Queen of Hearts
by Issylt
Summary: When Remy meets Rogue again on the street, he takes her in, hoping she can help him free his father. However, when they are parted, and Rogue joins the X Men, Remy finds himself forced to rethink his feelings for her. ROMY, based on 'Cajun Spice' episode
1. A Rogue on the Streets

**Don't own any of the characters here, obviously. And please be gentle with me, guys, I've never written a Romy before all my life, so don't be too harsh on me. **

Twenty one-year-old Remy LeBeau casually sauntered down the streets of New York alone, humming a tune under his breath as he cheerfully swung the long stick he always carried with him. From several sides of the street, people cast him somewhat curious glances, clearly taken aback by his peculiar garments, but Remy payed them no attention whatsoever. Attention like this was something he was already well-acquainted with; he cared nothing for stares and glances.

He left the rather busy pavements on the side of the street, and walked into a dark, unobtrusive alley situated between two old, worn-down buildings. People seldom dared to venture here, for dark and silent alleys in this city were generally associated with criminal activity. As far as he could see or hear, he was alone. Good. That is, until his very keen ears detected the softest sound of someone breathing in the dark.

"Who's there?" he called out at once, his voice echoing strangely in the chilly, damp air. His hands instinctively flew down to the back pocket of his long black trousers, his fingers feeling the smooth, rectangular shape of a card. His ideal weapon, should danger strike. Alone, they might be flimsy and of no use, but, combined with his very useful abilities…

From not-so-far-off, someone could be heard rising swiftly, his or her footsteps indicating an attempt to flee on the spot.

"Gotcha now!" Remy suddenly burst out, lunging forward, arms outstretched. "Show yourself!"

"Get your hands off me!" the person shrieked with outrage, as Remy's strong hands closed around an arm. Judging by the voice, the person was clearly female. "Get off, before I resort to my own methods to make you leave off!"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Remy raised his brown eyes with undisguised surprise, as the angry person roughly shook his hands off, rising to her feet with obvious rage. This person was tall and slender, and could almost be considered beautiful in a rather unusual way, with cold, dark eyes and brown shoulder-length hair ornamented with a streak of white at the temple. Even her tightly-compressed lips, painted with a very dark shade, might be seen as rather attractive and kissable to most men. She seemed rather familiar; Remy fought for recollection, and remembered just in time that he _had _met her before, in rather unusual circumstances.

"You?" he exclaimed, staring as though he had never seen a girl before.

"Do I know you?" she snapped.

"Maybe you don't know me, but I do know you," came the flippant reply. "Or why don't you just take a closer look at me?" He moved a little to the side, so that the light fell more distinctly onto his face.

The girl eyed him closely, distrust written entirely on her face. Remy stood still, trying his hardest to disguise a smile of amusement. It was evident she recognized him; her face paled, and she took a step backwards involuntarily.

"You?" she gaped, her jaw dropping. "Honestly, what on earth are you doing here, Remy LeBeau?"

"Remy will do," the young man smirked. "Don't worry too much about observing formalities here."

"What do you want with me, then?" she snapped fiercely. If she felt any fear or anxiety, she gave no signs of it. "Don't you get the wrong message across! If you've come here to…"

"Oh, don't you worry! Remy LeBeau's too good for that," he smirked, aggravatingly. "But you see, Rogue, _I _understand your problems well enough, even if you yourself don't. In that sense, you and me, we're not too different after all."

"Sure, thief!"

Pretending not to hear the statement, Remy continued, "I know the reason behind the peculiar…incidents you've been facing. I know now how you're forced to always keep yourself covered up so you don't make contact with bare skin. And I know as well how you're obviously trying to run away, to hide from the truth. But you can't keep this up forever. Now, if you'll just come along nicely with me, I can offer you some help before half of New York comes down on you."

"Liar! Why should I trust you?" Rogue demanded.

"Why should you not trust me?"

"Because I have no reason to believe you!" Rogue's answer was more of a shout than anything else.

"Neither do you have reason to mistrust me," Remy hit back sensibly.

Angrily, Rogue pulled her arm away forcefully, and glared at him fiercely enough to burn a hole right through him. But Remy made no signs of backing away. He simply held his ground, returning her glare with a calm, patient gaze.

"You know you can absorb memories," he said then. "And since you don't trust me, then why don't you just touch me and absorb my memories? Go on!"

He pushed his face closer to hers, taking her bare right wrist and moving it upwards towards his face. For a moment, Rogue looked about ready to do anything, then she wavered and pulled her wrist away.

"Like I want your memories in my mind," she sneered.

"Come along, then," Remy said coaxingly. "All you have to do is come along to my place with me, and I'll show you how to turn your supposed curse into a gift. And, if you want, I'll swear by anything you want that I won't lay a finger on you again without your will."

Silently, Rogue scrutinized his face, trying to detect signs of untruth or lies in it. But his face, despite still wearing the annoying smirk, was honest and open enough; Rogue was an astute judge of character, and could see enough in his visage to know that he was undoubtedly telling the truth. The first time she had met him, he had been pick-pocketing someone, she recollected vividly. Nevertheless, it was hardly sufficient, just calling him a thief, for Rogue knew that Remy was one man with endless personalities; one could never describe him in a typically simple manner. There were just way too many sides to him for one to give him a proper adjective. In a rather bizarre and peculiar way, Rogue supposed he might even be considered somewhat honest at times. Hating him, she realized, was not quite that easy after all; one could hardly hate a man like him without a mighty strong reason, annoying and enigmatic though he could be. She was not too sure about how he intended to get about helping her, but, well, at any rate, staying temporarily with him would probably be better than living alone on the streets and alleys. Such a life was clearly never meant for one such as her. And if Remy broke his word and _did _attempt anything unwanted, she wasn't without her own powers.

"Well?" Remy prompted.

"If you _do _happen to do anything against my will, mark my words," she warned, "I guarantee I will…"

"Oh, forget it," Remy said amiably enough. "I've got enough on my back to worry about without getting into trouble with such a feral girl! You have my word; all I want to do is…help you out."

_Help me…is it possible, after everything which has happened? Can I trust him? How do I know he… _

Here, Remy let out a sign of mock exasperation and annoyance. Swinging his stick over his shoulder, he uttered, with a tone of apparent disappointment, "Well, it looks like the answer's no. So, I think I'll just…"

"Fine. It's a deal," Rogue said, without much enthusiasm.

"Come on, then." Remy turned his back on her, and begin walking out of the alley, never once looking back at her.

Silently, Rogue followed him out without a word.

**Well, like it guys??? Please review and tell me what you think!!! (and be gentle!!!) Thank you!!! I've love to get more than 5 reviews for this at least!!! **


	2. Conscience and Emotions

Rogue silently followed Remy into a small, decidedly cozy-looking house of wood situated in the heart of the nearby woods, keeping her senses alert every second. Ahead of her, Remy whistled on casually, taking very little notice of her, though there were times when Rogue thought she could detect him looking at her out of the corners of her eyes with an almost admiring look.

_Geez! That horny fellow! Wonder if I've already made a mistake in agreeing to this? _

"Now, do make yourself at home," Remy said amiably, pushing the door open and gesturing to Rogue to sit on a small chair by a small table. "Whatever you do, don't expect amazing hospitality here. This is about all I have."

"I didn't ask for some luxurious place," Rogue reminded him.

"Not much point in asking either," Remy remarked. "Now, just you sit here awhile, while I fetch something."

"Fetch what?"

"Something." Without waiting for Rogue's reply, he strode away into another part of the house, soon lost to sight.

Patiently and quietly, Rogue sat alone on her chair, waiting.

Remy, in the meantime, sought his own privacy in the room which he now used as a bedroom for sleeping. Even for a man like him, being around Rogue the entire time was never something easy, for the girl bore a _certain_ nature which always somehow made dealing with her quite a colossal task. Even when she was not angry or upset, she bore an unusually prickly, over-wary nature which always had a tendency to bring up in her a more feral, dangerous side. And not even Remy was quite prepared to deal with that side of her – not just yet, anyway. Not until he had successfully tamed her.

_Are you sure you're that willing to do this? _his conscience demanded silently, at the back of his mind. _Are you so sure, Remy LeBeau? Are you sure? Do you think this is one of Shakespeare's tales, where you're playing the part of that guy in 'The Taming of the Shrew', all ready to tame that tigress Katarina? Get real, man! Are you absolutely sure you're really going to get out of her what you really want? _

"Oh, quit it," he muttered angrily. "You know I do, Mr. Conscience. Why don't you just shut up and stop bothering me for once?"

_I don't think so! Just look at the way you were looking at her just now! As though you already harbour secret desires for her! Huh!_

Remy growled with annoyance, and chucked his stick onto the floor besides him.

"Remy! Remy LeBeau!"

"Coming, missy!" he yelled back, bending down to pick up the stick from the floor. _Goodness, what does she want already? _

"Now, what's up?" he demanded somewhat ungraciously, returning to the room where he had left her sitting. Her arms were now folded across her chest defensively, her lips thin and wary, her eyes well-guarded. "Got some problem already?"

"Luckily, no. But, I do have questions, Remy LeBeau, which I expect to be answered."

"Ask on."

"Why did you take me in?" she demanded bluntly, getting straight to the point. "I don't know why, Remy, but something about this has suddenly struck me as false. Something _just _doesn't feel quite right. You certainly seem like the last man on earth to be concerned about someone's welfare. I'm honestly starting to feel you're simply trying to play some kind of game with me here."

"Oh dear me," he sighed, a mocking smile twisting his lips, "you offend me so, Rogue. Do I _really _come across as such a tyrant?"

"You know what I mean," Rogue said warningly. "Go on, Remy. Tell the truth! Why should you bother about me?"

"Because I don't want to see ya languishing with sheer agony and misery out there in the streets," he replied. "That would be such a waste of your life, isn't it? Is that what you want, eh?"

"A waste of my life? Wow. You actually care?" Rogue sneered.

"A waste of your life, _and _your powers."

"Oh? So, you only care about my powers. Thank you _so _much, Remy! I expected better!"

She rose stiffly, and made as if to exit there and then. Swiftly, Remy raced forward, and, bolting the door shut, blocked the exit instantly.

"Now, sit down, Rogue, and let's sort this out, once and for all."

Rogue simply stared back at him boldly.

"Sit down, Rogue. There. Just sit down…"

"You and your sorting out," Rogue growled, finally obeying.

"If I only were interested in your powers, I wouldn't have chosen _you_ to be taken in," Remy said sensibly. "If power was my sole intention, I would certainly have taken in a far…tamer and more benevolent mutant, believe me. But I took _you _in simply because, as I've said before, I don't want to see you suffering out there in the streets alone, living a life of fear and loneliness, wondering how to deal with your awful powers. Remy here _does _have a heart, you know." Much to his own surprise, Remy found that he actually meant what he said; it felt sincere somehow, and not as though he was merely conjuring up tales to satisfy Rogue.

_Goodness, before I know it, I'll have turned into some sentimental, woman-like man showing care and concern to every single sufferer out there in New York! _

"You have a _heart_?" Rogue seemed to be almost smiling now, with a mixture of amusement and distrust.

"Oh, of course," Remy replied smoothly. "Why else would I care for you? Were I heartless, I would have left you out there on the streets to find your own road out, that's for certain."

"Huh!"

"It's true, Rogue." Remy's voice grew lower and silkier, as he took a step forward, and tilted Rogue's chin upwards with his gloved hand, so that she was forced to meet his eyes. "It's true. And I think by the time this month's over, you'll learn to accept me as a…friend, or someone close enough to fulfill that criteria."

"You really think so?" Rogue smirked, wishing that Remy's voice wasn't so close to hers; it made her feel extremely uncomfortable and peculiar inside.

"Oh, of course. We haven't quite warmed up properly to each other yet, that's all. But when we have, trust me, I think we'll get along better than you think we can."

"You can initiate that by letting my face go," Rogue suggested stiffly.

Slowly, Remy lowered his hand, casting her a weird sort of grin, making the insides of Rogue's body churn suddenly with an emotion she thought herself incapable of feeling.

_Looks like life here is gonna be very eventful! _two minds thought simultaneously.

**Well, like it, guys??? Please review and tell me what you think!!! **

**Wooooh!!! Seven reviews for the previous chapter? ****Great!!! Thanks, everyone, for reviewing!!! Please continue reviewing!!! I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as ****possible, seeing I'll be having a holiday very soon!!! Yeah!!! **


	3. Queen of Hearts Card

Remy, it seemed, did have a point when he mentioned that the two of them would soon start to slowly warm up to each other. By the time Rogue had stayed in his little house for three weeks, she was no longer the fierce, wary girl she had once been when Remy had first met her. It was then that she decided she had got reasonably used to him, at least. Bit by bit, Rogue begin to get used to her odd powers, learning the best way to harness them, under Remy's tutorage.

Remy, however, escaped his unwanted and equally unexpected affections for Rogue by devoting his time to playing cards by himself silently, while Rogue, in the meantime, spent _her _time reading a couple of Remy's books which he had mysteriously gained from somewhere.

"Honestly, Remy, don't you have anything else to do besides fooling around with your cards every moment of the day?" Rogue could not help asking him one afternoon, as they sat on the same table together, Remy fingering his precious ace cards somewhat aimlessly.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied calmly. "Don't you have anything else to do besides reading and more reading?"

"Well, what else can you expect me to do, when all you do is play your cards?"

Remy's lips twisted in a peculiar smile of half-amusement, before he promptly turned back to his favourite game.

"Seriously, _what _is up with you and your cards?" Rogue persisted.

"My pastime," Remy replied simply. "And, not to mention, my highly useful weapons. Ace cards first, of course, then the King cards. I _never _use the Queen of Hearts card unless it's a matter of life and death. My favourite one, you see." He flipped up one for Rogue to see.

"Romantic," Rogue remarked sarcastically, snatching it from him.

"Hey!" he protested. "Put that down! Don't you dare ruin it!"

He grabbed swiftly at the card; for the briefest of moments, his fingers touched Rogue's. He was even swifter to pull back his hand and the card, but by then, he found himself staring already at Rogue, somehow unable to tear his eyes off her.

"What?" she snapped.

"What?" Remy returned innocently.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" the girl demanded. "As though there's a huge blemish on me or my clothes that I somehow can't see? I'm sure I'm not the first girl you've seen in your life!"

"Of course not!" Remy smirked. "But I _have _to admit that you're the first girl I've ever seen who's so bold and feral and yet so seductive all at the same time!"

"Oh, you flatter me too much!" Rogue growled, used enough to his cheekiness.

"Do I?" Remy gasped, with an expression of mock shock. "Oh, pardon me for that! I meant to insult you, really."

Rogue's eyes narrowed dangerously as she lunged at Remy angrily.

"Now, now, stop that, you little feral cat," Remy said, in a warning, but not angry tone, reaching out to grip her arm firmly.

"Huh! If you had never taught me to control my powers here, I'd have long walked out, you swamp rat!"

"Swamp rat?" Remy laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. _Nice_ one. But you pay me too many compliments, I'm afraid."

"Really?" Rogue retorted. "Oh dear! Sorry, but I really meant to insult you."

They stared hard at each other, like two warriors playing out a battle of glares and looks, Remy's fingers still clutching Rogue's arm.

"Oh, cut that out," Rogue snapped finally, pulling her arm free. "We're both behaving like a bunch of babies. I tell you what: you go back to your card-playing; _I'll _go back to my book-reading. Satisfied?!"

_Honestly, how on earth can someone like him be so annoying, and yet so desirable at the same time? Goodness, I must be running away with my emotions more than I wish to! _

"More satisfied than you will realize," Remy smiled. Retreating to the table, he snatched up Rogue's book, and tossed it at her. "There, take it, and maybe we'll both have some peace."

The book struck the unexpecting Rogue square on the chest, making her grunt with pain.

"Oh, pardon me!" Remy gasped, actually sounding genuinely concerned for the first time. "I didn't mean to hurt ya! Didn't realize you were unprepared for the book-toss!"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Rogue warned him, as Remy approached her immediately. There was no way she could possibly allow him to touch her on the chest; that gesture was just far too intimate. "I'm still alive,_ hello_! I'm not going to need medical treatment for that!"

"You will pardon me for that, won't you?" Remy begged, like a little child, still reaching out as if to touch her chest where the book had struck her.

"Depends," Rogue replied, fending his hands off at once. "I might. I _just _might, depending on how you behave."

"Oh, I can be an angel for you," Remy offered. "If you wish it, I can…"

"You can start off by sitting down on _that_ table over there and playing with your beloved cards quietly."

"Simple enough," Remy said, with his familiar old smirk.

"Good. Go on, then."

Remy hastened to compel, hardly able to wipe the smirk off his face for amusement.

Glaring at him, Rogue returned to the opposite end of the table and seated herself on her chair, deliberately turning her back on Remy as she resumed her reading.

If she had looked back once, however, she might have seen Remy placing his cards down silently in order to turn his eyes and attention on her again.

**Review, please, guys!!! Hols are coming up, so the faster I hit 15 reviews, the faster I'll update!!! **


	4. A Little Romance, and some Excitement

Summer came all too quickly, bringing with it a blast of unbearably hot air. Several flowers around Remy's house sadly withered away, but fortunately, most of them survived still.

"Seriously, how hot can summer get?" Rogue grumbled to herself for the fourth time, as she grabbed a rather flimsy magazine from a pile nearby, fanning herself furiously with it. "Ahhh…what wouldn't I give to be able to strip off half my clothes?"

Remy entered at that moment, whistling cheerily as he wiped away a sweat-dampened strand of hair from his face. For the first time in many months, Rogue saw him _without _his usual long, almost robe-like garments as he stood before her with nothing on but a short-sleeved shirt and trousers. The sight of him in such clothes was so unexpected that it somehow came across as rather comical, sending Rogue into a fit of giggles.

"What are ya laughing at, missy?" Remy demanded playfully.

"Nothing," she replied, trying to choke back another rising giggle.

"Ah, I know!" A merry twinkle lit up in Remy's dark brown eyes. "You were just admiring my biceps and triceps, weren't ya?"

"Don't be daft!" Rogue snapped, blushing furiously. "Why on earth should I do such a thing? I think I've seen many better-looking arms than yours!"

"Oh, you offend me so!" Remy sighed with mock hurt, plunking himself down onto the chair opposite Rogue. As ever before, he whipped out his favourite bunch of cards, spreading them over the table, yet this time, he somehow seemed strangely reluctant to fool around with them.

"Remy?"

"Mmm?"

"I know this sounds dumb, and very much out of topic, but…" Rogue, suddenly very serious, hesitated to go on.

"But what?"

"I wonder what it would be like to feel the touch of human skin on my hands again," she sighed. "To feel the warmth of someone's hand on mine…what would it be like? It somehow seems like something so…far away and foreign now."

Remy smiled a most peculiar smile, and Rogue wondered, with a considerable amount of discomfort, if she had said the wrong thing.

"We can try something," he suggested then, never wiping the smile off his face. "Something close enough to what you want. Now, just you take off your gloves for a moment."

"Remy, you know I can't…"

"Don't worry," he reassured her patiently. "I know what I'm doing; I won't cause any harm, that's for certain."

Slowly, Rogue removed her gloves one by one, never taking her eyes off Remy. He simply watched her quietly, his gaze suddenly emotionless.

"Now what?"

Keeping his gloves on, Remy reached out a hand and gently took Rogue's now bare hand in his. Rogue shivered slightly; the feel of something on her bare skin was a touch she had almost forgotten, after years and years of always covering up, even if she could not touch human skin again.

"Hmmm. That should do the trick," Remy said, his voice suddenly very quiet, and strangely tender and gentle.

"Well…" Rogue murmured, annoyed at the unexpected pleasure the touch was bringing her. "I suppose it does. But it'll never be quite the same, I think, as being in contact with bare skin again."

"Be satisfied that you can at least share _this _touch."

"Right." Remy's hand was still clasping hers, warm and gentle, evoking a highly unwanted sensual emotion in Rogue. Over and over again, his thumb kept circling softly over her palm, as though Remy himself wasn't quite aware of what he was doing.

"Remy…"

"Come now," he interrupted, still refusing to release her hand, "time for something more cheerful. How about a little trip to the fair right now?"

With his free hand, Remy dug into the pockets of his trousers, and suddenly produced two miraculous tickets.

"And where did you get _them _from?" Rogue demanded. "I've yet to see you leave this house long enough to purchase these tickets!"

"Oh, don't you worry!" Remy assured her, finally releasing her hand. "Good old Remy _always _knows how to take care of things."

"Fine." Rogue snatched a single ticket out of his hand. "Let's go, then."

"I knew you couldn't resist such a sweet temptation."

Half an hour's walk soon took the duo to the fair, situated in a nearby town, right under a very hot, brilliant sun. The sight of so many bright-coloured tents, canopies and endless people was almost paradise for Rogue. Having lived alone with Remy for at least four months now, the sight of other humans was an incredible relief.

"So, enjoying this already?" Remy grinned, watching as Rogue's eyes widened with pleasure at the sights.

"It's been a long time since I've had so much fun," she replied, half-absently.

"Told you you'd like this."

They walked on through the fair together, side-by-side, Remy casting side glances at the girl next to him now and then. This, Rogue did not fail to observe; she had always been incredibly observant, and seldom missed anything.

_Gah! That man! What's he looking at? Why can't that fellow just take his eyes off me once? Just once? _

Remy made no effort to really have any proper conversation with the girl at his side. Instead, he simply immersed himself in his usual activities which he _always _excelled in, without fail.

Thievery.

"Seriously, you swamp rat, stop pick-pocketing for at least one minute of your life!" Rogue growled with annoyance, as she snatched a fourth purse out of Remy's hand to be returned to its rightful owner under the pretext that he or she had dropped it by accident.

"For one minute? Easy enough!" With that, Remy stretched out his arm, and again reached it into the pocket of another passer-by, effortlessly sneaking out a wallet from the poor unsuspecting victim's trousers.

"Swamp rat," Rogue muttered with disgust. Snatching back the wallet swiftly, she promptly ran towards its owner, calling out, "Excuse me, sir, I'm afraid you just dropped this!"

"Oh Rogue, you're just too good to be true!" Remy mocked.

"And you're just about too evil to be human!" she retorted.

Remy merely smiled with amusement, and Rogue, for a brief moment, could not help but wonder if Remy was purposely pick-pocketing everyone simply to amuse her.

"Look! There she is! The girl who tried to kill Ben!"

Before Rogue could even turn around, someone flew directly at her like an eagle swooping down on its prey, and knocked her right down to the hard ground. People around her gasped and stared; Remy cried out with rage.

"Murderess!" her attacker roared, his strong hands forcing Rogue still downwards, as though he intended to push her right down through the solid ground. "Take this, and…"

"Get off her, you clumsy oaf!" Remy shouted. One quick swirl of his stick, and the fellow promptly found himself lying on his back, groaning with pain.

"Rogue! Are you OK? What's going on?" Remy demanded with obvious concern, reaching out a hand to pull her to her feet.

"I don't know! Remy…ahhh! Look out!"

From behind Remy, another man pounced like a tiger, hands outstretched like claws.

"Hands off, you!" Rogue roared, ripping a glove off. There was no mercy whatsoever for him; within a matter of seconds, a matter of simple skin-to-skin contact had done the job.

A murmur of shock arose from the watching crowd. Rogue cringed slightly as she staggered backwards, trying to deal with the sudden intake of memories. Attention. Something she hated intensely, especially in such situations.

"Get them!"

"Uh-oh. Not good," Rogue muttered to no-one in particular.

"Go!" Remy shouted. "I'll handle these pups! Go, Rogue!"

"I'm not leaving…"

"Go!" Remy shouted again.

"I don't think so!"

Remy grabbed Rogue by the arm and steered her away promptly. However, in the melee, Rogue had somehow sustained an injury to her leg, serious enough to make her sag weakly, a cry of pain escaping her lips.

"Remy…" she gasped.

"Looks like I have no choice," he muttered, cursing under his breath. "Rogue, don't move. I'll deal with this."

Gripping on to one arm to support her, Remy reached into his pocket, and whipped out a whole deck of cards. Rogue simply raised her eyes. She knew what was coming alright, and was certainly glad _she _wasn't going to be the victim of this.

"Take this!" Remy shouted, charging up a card, and flinging it directly at their attackers with deadly precision.

An explosion arose, fierce and startling, and shrieks of amazement and horror coloured the air.

"And this!" Another card, glowing bright red already, flew at them again, sending them all into fits of panic as it exploded violently.

More shrieks again.

"Time to bail now," Remy decided, as their stunned pursuers fled in the opposite direction. "Before they return."

He crammed the cards back into his pocket swiftly, and wrapped his other arm around Rogue's waist firmly. Groaning with pain, Rogue forced herself to move on, biting her lips to stop herself from crying out.

"There, there. You'll be fine," Remy encouraged her, his voice unexpectedly gentle. "Come on. You know you can do it."

Nodding with sheer determination, Rogue clung on to him, and the two of them, never looking back once, made their exit as invisibly as possible.

**REVIEW, GUYS!!! I'd love to hit at least 25 reviews before I put up the next chappie!!! **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed previously!!! Please keep reviewing!!! **


	5. Aid for Two

Rogue made it painfully clear by her body language that she was just not in the right shape to move on. By the time they had been walking for twenty minutes, any fellow with eyes in his head could see only too obviously that Rogue was just unable to move on, with her dreadfully sore ankle.

"Here. We're never going to reach home at this rate." Remy reached out and scooped Rogue into his arms with little effort. "Now, just you keep still, and we'll be home in no time."

"I'm not an invalid, you know," Rogue protested.

"I know, I know. But, come on! Even someone with just half an eye can see you're in no condition to go on walking."

Rogue sighed, and wisely gave in.

He was surprisingly strong, Remy. Despite having to carry her for a full ten minutes or so back to his house, his arms never once wavered or gave way under her weight.

And, even more obviously and annoyingly, Rogue had to admit that being carried in Remy's arms _was _a trifle too comfortable, almost pleasurable. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to think too hard.

"There. See? See how quickly we've reached home?"

Rogue half-jerked up as Remy's voice broke through her peaceful half-slumber. In the distance, Remy's small house of wood was already visible. Goodness, she must have been asleep longer than she realized!

"Yes, yes, I can certainly see that," Rogue muttered.

Remy strode right up the door and kicked it open with his foot – he had evidently not left the door completely closed. With extreme caution and tenderness that seemed most uncharacteristic of him, Remy very gently placed Rogue down onto a chair, and offered to fetch something for her ankle.

"I'll be fine," Rogue protested. "It's just a slight twist, nothing more."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Remy said dryly, pointing to her injured ankle. "See? It's all swelling up now. Keep insisting it's fine, and you'll find you soon won't be able to walk at all. Now, just sit here, and I'll see if I can find something to help it heal." He turned his back on her, his feet already carrying him away.

"Remy?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you." Rogue's voice came out far gentler and warmer than she intended it to be.

_Great. Surely you don't want to give him the wrong idea now? _

Remy paused to draw breath, his shoulders stiffening momentarily. For a moment, he lingered on only to mutter a few almost unintelligible words, and then he was gone in a flash.

Rogue could only sit stunned on her chair, eyes wide. Surely she had misheard him? Surely she was confusing her feelings with the truth? Surely Remy hadn't said to her, "I'd do it again for you if I had to"?

_You're turning into such a fool, Rogue! Everyone knows that Remy couldn't care less for girls! _

"Maybe that's true," she muttered aloud, trying to block her ears out to the sound of her inner mind's conscience. "But that doesn't mean he has no heart."

Remy re-appeared in five minutes, his hands bearing a thick strip of white bandage for Rogue's ankle. Rogue sat silently and clenched her fists, hoping fervently that Remy couldn't see how she was blushing now. Over and over again, she kept turning Remy's earlier words to her in her confused mind.

_I'd do it again for you if I had to. _

"Now, keep still, Rogue, and just let me…"

"Thanks, Remy, but I can handle this myself," Rogue hastily replied, snatching the bandage out of his hands. Quickly, before he could offer any protest, Rogue was already wrapping the bandage firmly around her swollen ankle, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Hmmm. How self-sufficient," Remy mused.

"Of course!" Rogue retorted. "I'm used to being on my own. Don't have to depend on others to help me out."

"I guessed that a long time ago. Rogue depending on others all the time? Impossible!"

Rogue refrained from forming a reply, and continued tending to her ankle. She thought that Remy would most likely lose interest in her after some time, or leave her alone, yet she couldn't have been more wrong. Instead, the young man simply sat on silently on his chair, just watching Rogue quietly. Not one word escaped his lips.

"What?" Rogue demanded, raising her head to look at him, narrowing her dark eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something about me so unusual that you're unable to tear your eyes away, or something?"

"No, no," Remy hastily denied. "Of course not. I was just – just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Huh! Come on, Remy, you know you can trust me. What's up with you? You look like you're _extremely _deep in thought about something very important. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Nothing."

"You're not telling the truth. Anyone can see that."

"You won't be very pleased if I tell you the truth," Remy said.

"You think so?" Rogue retorted mockingly. "Try me."

"It's, well, about my father, really," Remy confessed, slowly and hesitatingly. "Jean-Luc LeBeau. He's a prisoner now, of some gang which specializes in thievery and petty crimes. And I need to find some way of getting him out. Satisfied now?"

"Aha." A swift train of thoughts raced through Rogue's mind that moment; she sensed that Remy had not yet told her the full story. "But, in answer to your question, no, I am most certainly _not _satisfied."

"Why not?"

"The full story is not out yet," Rogue replied coolly.

Remy merely folded his arms over his chest and stared well away from her.

"Come on, Remy, you know you want to tell me," Rogue persisted stubbornly.

"I clearly can't handle such a rescue mission on my own," Remy sighed, fixing his gaze firmly on the ground. "The gang has more than twelve members in it; for me to fight them on my own would be as good as throwing myself into the river on a freezing winter's day."

"I see." So, it was just as Rogue had guessed. "And so…?"

"I'll need help. Simple as that. Or do you want me to be killed in the process?"

"What a _loving_ son you must be," Rogue observed, half-sarcastically.

"It's not like with me and Jean," Remy explained, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "You can simply take him as my…mentor and caretaker, not some loving, wonderful father who showers me with love and care. Caught me pick-pocketing him when I was a much younger boy, about ten years ago, so he took me in and trained me in combat and martial arts and yet more pick-pocketing when he saw I had potential and talent for such activities." Remy did not sound one bit boastful as he recounted this; he cunningly used a tone that suggested he was merely telling a story neutrally.

"Right." Rogue pursed up her lips, wondering how to frame her next sentence correctly without making her sound like she was over-eager to help. "You say, Remy, that you need help?"

"That's right."

"Why, then, didn't you just ask me outright? I'm not some selfish girl who'll refuse to aid her friends. Is that what you thought of me, huh?"

"I was afraid you would hate me for that. Or, worse still, you would think that I was more interested in your powers and gaining your aid rather than being interested in you yourself. And I certainly don't want you to think that."

A rosy blush immediately diffused across Rogue's face. Interested in her? Hardly likely!

"I'll have to think about it," she answered finally. "Seriously, _how_ long have you been worrying about Jean in silence?"

"Not too long, I believe. Only for the past few days or so, just before we went to that eventful fair."

"I see," Rogue mused, watching discreetly as Remy knotted his hands together under the table, in a gesture that could only be described as nervous. "Well, I can't promise anything yet at this point in time; it would be stupid for me to gamble my life away in a single act. Surely you have other friends who can help you? Even two of us would not be able to take on more than twelve men, surely?"

"I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Well, then, since you did take me in when I was alone, and then rescued me from those jerks at the fair, I suppose I'll give it a go this time. But not just yet. I can't tackle so many men with this sore ankle of mine, and anyway, it would hardly be sensible just to barge into your father's imprisonment area without a plan first."

"I'll think of one eventually," Remy promised. "Something effective and safe, and hopefully, not over…dramatic either."

"Right. It's a deal, then. You think of a plan, maybe try to recruit more of your mates if possible, and then I'll help you execute it. Fair enough?"

"Fair," Remy agreed, a little smile spreading over his face. "Now, just give my hand a little shake, and the bargain's sealed."

Rogue stretched a hand out over the table and took Remy's gloved hand in hers. By then, Remy's smile was far wider, and, for once, it looked genuine, not mischievous and smirking, as was typical of him.

"Deal."

"And now, if you will excuse me, I think I'll retire to my room to think of something. Do you want to go to yours as well? I can help you if…"

"I can walk on my own, thank you." As if to prove her words, Rogue rose to her feet, and attempted to take a step forwards, yet was only successful in taking one or two before sagging to her knees.

"Don't be stubborn again, Rogue." Remy reached out a hand and firmly gripped Rogue's in his, sliding his other arm around her waist. "The longer you take to heal, the longer we'll have to delay our mission. And that would _not _be one bit advantageous."

"My apologies," Rogue grumbled, cursing her helplessness silently.

"You're forgiven." They walked on in silence for a while, until they finally reached Rogue's small room. "Now, get in there, and take a break. I won't disturb you until your stomach's yelling out for food."

Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Seeya later, Rogue." Remy's voice resumed his normal cheerfulness, as he released her slowly, retreating to the door.

Rogue simply offered him a smile. Then, turning her back on Remy, she waited for him to shut the door before she lay herself down onto her bed, smiling with pleasure as she again recalled his gentle touch on her body, his warm words.

_I'd do it again for you if I had to. _

Smilingly, Rogue allowed herself to fall asleep, dream after dream soon flitting across her mind.

And, in all of them, she saw herself with Remy, her secret angel, her only friend.

**Review please!!! The faster I hit 32 reviews, the faster I'll TRY to update! Still, please don't expect an update in a week or two, hols are over, so it's back to work mode and VERY LITTLE FREE TIME for me! Please pardon me if I again take too long! Thank you! **


	6. A Truth Uncovered

Rogue was a girl of strong and fierce determination, and within a month or so, her ankle was almost well enough for her to even run around and walk normally again. Up and about again, she seemed somewhat eager to begin to the rescue mission, but Remy adamantly refused to set out yet.

"You may be feeling well for now," he argued, "but that ankle of yours may not be a hundred percent strong and fit yet! Besides, I still have to revise my plan! It wouldn't do if you got into any trouble because of me! My plan still has a couple of flaws; I need to make sure it's perfect before we execute it."

"Wow. You're actually concerned?" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Well, I did take you voluntarily under my protection," he reminded her. "I'd be worse than the most heartless of men if I let you simply rush into action when I know you'll be in serious danger."

"Why, thank you for your concern!" Rogue smirked, a mocking smile on her face, as though she didn't believe a word he had said.

"Yes, you are very welcome," Remy returned, with his familiar old annoying grin. "Now, why don't we tow just head out into the garden and take a little stroll? It may do my exhausted and stressed mind some good."

Rogue agreed, and the two of them cheerfully exited the house into the nearby woods.

"You're not going to lock up that door?" Rogue remarked, as Remy simply shut it behind them.

"There's no-one around here, usually. And anyway, there's nothing for anyone to steal. If they _do _break into the house, all they'll find are a table, two or three chairs, a little food and water, a minimal set of clothing and…"

"Two beds," Rogue completed.

"Yes." Remy smiled mischievously. "Be grateful that I happen to have two beds, otherwise you might have to…"

"Don't even suggest it."

"Believe me, once you're all tired and exhausted, you'll be more than willing to share a…"

"I'd rather be a beggar on the streets than – than share a bed with you, powers or no powers," Rogue interrupted.

"Yeah. Sure," Remy retorted sarcastically.

_As if I would even think about becoming THAT intimate with him!_Rogue thought with disgust.

"Are you that sure?" Remy said smoothly, as though he had just heard her thoughts. With one hand, he spun her around gently to face him, so deftly that their faces ended up much closer to each other's than he had intended. "I'm not too sure about _that_, missy…"

"Oh, cut it out!" Rogue snapped, pulling back at once, hating the nearness of his face.

The rest of their walk was done in silence. Remy made no further effort to speak, and Rogue did not make any attempt to form another conversation.

"Rogue?" With a startling abruptness, Remy spoke again, as they stepped foot into the woods at last.

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you just sit or lie down here?" he said mysteriously, indicating to a shady spot directly under a tall, green tree. "I need to, uh, be alone for a few moments to figure something out privately. Mind sparing me five or ten minutes?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't vanish forever."

"Right. Certainly. I'll be back soon." Rogue nodded briefly, and lay herself down on the grass. Her eyes shut, and she found herself slowly drowsing off under the too-hot sun….

"Rogue? Are you asleep? Rogue!" Someone was bending down now, giving her shoulders a gentle shake.

"What?" Rogue stretched, and slapped Remy's hand away.

"Sit up for a moment, won't you?"

"What now?" Rogue sighed, annoyed.

"While I was away, I, uh, I had the great fortune of stumbling across some incredibly lovely roses. And then I thought of you, and thought you might like…"

This was enough to make Rogue immediately bolt up.

Remy continued hesitantly, "I thought you might like roses, so I plucked a few for you."

_What on earth is up with this nut? _

"Why, thank you," Rogue managed to utter, as an embarrassed-looking Remy held out a bouquet of magnificent red roses. "They're lovely! But why, Remy? This isn't Valentine's Day!"

"I know," Remy said, somewhat awkwardly. "But I saw them, and thought that you might like them."

"Thank you." Rogue graciously accepted the roses, trying not to blush or give away any signs of emotion as Remy's hand brushed against hers, lightly and gently. It was _so _utterly irritating, she thought, that her heart should pound twice as fast, while her body heated up dangerously each time she felt his hands against hers.

Turning her face away to hide her blush, Rogue deliberately lay down again on the grass, fiddling with the roses to hide her embarrassment.

"Warm day, isn't it?" Remy remarked, sitting down directly behind her.

"Mmm." Rogue rolled her eyes, not too impressed by Remy's efforts to soothe her nerves.

"But not too warm for you, is it?" Remy said pressed on, his voice lower, almost seductive now.

"What are you playing at?" Rogue demanded in return.

"Nothing. Just havin' a conversation, you know. Don't you think it would be _very _boring if we were to just sit around here silently, with nothing to say?"

"Huh!"

Remy merely smiled mischievously, as he lifted Rogue's head onto his lap, very gently. Rogue opened her mouth instinctively to protest, but Remy saw what she was about to do, and hastily proceeded to speak again.

"When do you intend to carry out this…little rescue mission?" he enquired.

"What do you mean?" Rogue replied. "I thought _you _were the one who was going to make that decision, not me!"

"Well, I thought I might leave that to you."

"And why me?"

"Because I'm ready to do it anytime. All that's left now is for you to make the decision when to strike," Remy replied, his right hand absently stroking Rogue's brown hair tenderly. "So, would you care to reply?"

"Anytime around now would be fine with me." Rogue stared extra hard at the rose in her hands, trying not to concentrate on Remy's touch, as his gloved hand now moved to stroke her face, warm and gentle. It was most fortunate they were alone, otherwise anyone who came along would have probably mistaken them immediately for lovers. She knew she _should _be telling Remy to get his hands off her face, and yet, Rogue found that she just hadn't the heart for it; his touch made her feel comfortable and safe.

"You wanna go back now for a drink?" Remy unexpectedly asked, stilling his hand against Rogue's cheek for a while. "I'm starting to die of thirst out here."

"It's fine with me." Rogue secretly heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she would now be able to get herself free from his too-comfortable touch. "It _is _getting hotter and hotter out here, after all."

"I thought as much," Remy smirked. "_Too _hot for comfort, for that matter."

Rogue did not fail to see the look in his eyes as he said this. They could only be termed hungry, that was clear. What he _really_thought, however, was as good as anyone's guess, although Rogue did have a vague idea of what his mind was most likely thinking about at that moment.

Remy rose to his feet, and proffered a hand to Rogue. She accepted it with one hand, clinging on to the roses with the other, eyes turned well away from his face. Wishing with all her heart that she would stop thinking about him just for once, she silently walked by his side back to Remy's house.

"Mind getting me something to drink?" Remy asked, politely enough. "In the meantime, I'll go and get the plans and think of some way to explain them clearly to you."

"Mmm." Rogue carefully placed her roses down onto the table, and vanished into the small room Remy used as a kitchen, where food and water was stored.

Great. Getting the bottle of water from the cupboard unfortunately involved climbing up the rackety old small stepladder leaning against the wall. Sighing, Rogue dragged the ladder out until it was directly under the cupboard, and begin to climb.

_Creak. _

"Remy!" Rogue yelled, descended a step or two to steady herself. "Come and hold this ladder for me! I have a feeling I'll be sustaining a broken neck if you don't!"

Remy appeared in double-quick time, whistling softly to himself.

"Now, hold on," he said, ceasing his whistling momentarily. "Do be careful, missy. That ladder isn't too ideal for climbing…"

"Hold it for me, then," Rogue snappily replied.

"You wish is my command," Remy smiled, half-teasingly. "Now, just take it slowly and…"

"Ahhh!" Rogue gasped as she suddenly lost her balance, falling backwards dangerously. Desperately, she strove to cling onto a rung – and failed.

"I've gotcha, Rogue!" Remy immediately lunged forward, arms outstretched, promptly dropping his long stick.

Still crying aloud from shock and horror, Rogue limply collapsed into his waiting arms, head against his chest.

"Talk about being careful!" Remy breathed, taking a step backwards to stabilize them both.

His foot immediately made contact with the stick he had just dropped in his bid to save Rogue. Yelling out with surprise and shock, Remy tripped, and, before he could regain balance, he found himself flailing backwards, toppling heavily onto the floor, Rogue flying from his grasp.

"Rogue…"

Groaning with pain, Rogue shifted slightly, trying to move over onto her side to reduce her discomfort.

"AAAHHH!" Remy cried out aloud with panic as his now bare hand came into contact with Rogue's bare forehead. From her place on the floor, Rogue, too, screamed out aloud, until it seemed there would be no end to the chaos.

With a grunt of sheer determination, Rogue rolled aside, gasping and panting as their contact was finally broken off. Remy had not taken it that well this time; he seemed unable to move, and could only lie down on the ground, half-unconscious.

"You – you deceiver!" Memories from Remy's mind flooded Rogue's head until she thought her brain would explode. "Your memories are in my mind now! You lied to me, Remy! You lied! You only used me to help you save your father! You never cared about me! Oh, how could I have been so foolish? How could I have thought a man like you would show genuine kindness to anyone?"

"Rogue…" Remy groaned, rubbing his throbbing head cautiously.

"Shut up, Remy! Shut up! How could you do this to me, and pretend to care for me, when all you wanted from me is my powers, so that you could help your father? How _could_ you?"

"Rogue, just listen…"

"No, you listen!" Rogue shouted, furious beyond measure. "For all the months and months I've lived here with you, I trusted you! I allowed myself to believe that you were trustworthy enough! I even thought of you as a friend! And now, I finally discover that you never cared for me, that you only were interested in my powers! What was going through that head of yours when you pretended to be so concerned for me? What?!"

"Rogue…"

"I'm leaving, Remy. Simple as that. I'm not going to stay on here just to be used as tool to rescue someone. You want to help your dad, you do it. I'm outta this."

"I care for you more than you realize I do!" Remy managed to say desperately. "Go on! You have my memories in your mind now! Go ahead and read them and see what I _really_ think. Go on."

"Like I want to go through your treacherous mind any further!" Rogue sneered. "Well, I'm going now, and you won't stop me. May our paths never cross again." She turned to the door.

"Rogue, please just…" Remy tried feebly to rise.

"You stay there, Remy!" With a swift martial arts kick, no doubt stolen from Remy, Rogue forced Remy downwards again. "Don't even think about making me stay on!"

Remy groaned, and tried in vain to sit up.

"And take your roses back, you liar! I don't need them any more than I need you! There!" Rogue flung one violently at him, "and there! How dare you make me look like some – some foolish idiot, with your insincere gifts!"

"Rogue…"

"Don't 'Rogue' me! I'm off!"

Remy opened his mouth to plead again, but the furious girl would have none of it. Casting him a glare that almost seemed to burn a hole right through him, Rogue turned and ran to the door.

"Rogue, please!" With a burst of extra, sheer willpower, Remy forced himself to his feet, and darted to the door as fast as he could manage. "Rogue!"

It seemed to take Remy forever to just get to the door, as he staggered along clumsily, clutching on to anything nearby to steady himself. By the time he had got to the exit, there was no doubt that Rogue would have been long gone already.

Hoping nevertheless to catch at least _one _glimpse of the girl who meant more to him than anything else in the world, Remy glanced around him desperately, hoping, hoping…

But all that greeted him was the sight of the empty woods, now strangely cold.

Rogue was gone.

**Heh heh!!! Turning point of the story has come at last! Hope the brief fluff satisfied you guys (especially those who will be wining at their separation…) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chappie! I was SO glad to finally receive reviews from some anonymous people out there! So, please go ahead and press that little purple button down there now. The faster I hit 38 reviews, the faster I'll update as soon as I can, remember…**


	7. Evaluations

Remy was ready to scream aloud by the time he had staggered back into his house. Rogue gone. Gone. How, he wondered, could he be so foolish as to let himself believe that Rogue would never discover his 'secret'?

Not that it was a secret anymore. Now that the truth was already known to her, she would undoubtedly never forgive him. What was it she had told him? _May our paths never cross again. _

Remy swore aloud as he half-tripped over his stick the second time that day. Cursed stick! If only it had not been lying across the floor, he would never have tripped, and he would have been able to enjoy Rogue's company longer.

And what, then, of his father? he wondered. Jean-Luc still needed saving, that much was clear. As long as he remained captive, it would most certainly fall to him to find a way out of that mess. But, how would he do it without Rogue? The plans he had drawn up could only work if they worked together, as pair. Not individually; there was no way one person could tackle it alone.

By all that was in him, this was worse than any torture! He wanted so badly to concentrate of thinking of a new plan to save his father, but images of Rogue kept coming and coming back at him against his will. He didn't want to think of her; Remy did not believe in regretting the past too heavily when there was a future to look forward to. But, despite his best efforts, he found himself unable to think of anything but her._  
_

_Why should she have been any different, though?_ Remy struggled to find out. She was certainly not an incredibly lovely woman to look at physically, and was most definitely not the kind of girl who bore that certain sweet, seductive nature that always somehow drew men to her, like bees to honey.

Why, then, was he so attracted to her?

_Remy LeBeau, don't forget your father still is a prisoner! How about actually saving him first before you think about your own personal matters? _

He hated to admit it, but that little voice of conscience nagging him was only too right.

Marching back tiredly to the table, he heavily seated himself on a chair, and hunched over his plans, neatly written out. All for nothing now.

_And then Rogue was standing right there before him again, smiling in a half-tender, half-teasing manner, so that Remy's heart skipped at least three beats. _

"Oh, stop it," he muttered with annoyance, giving the side of his temple a mild hit. "She isn't it here anymore! Just get her out of my mind!"

Did he love her? Remy certainly did not know. Love, he had decided a long time ago, would always be a stranger to him. He had never cared for it, and nobody, anyway, would probably bother to give it to him.

Then Rogue had come along and set his heart on fire, so that he could now hardly cease dreaming of her. How many times now, had he lain awake in his bed at night, allowing himself to conjure up images of her, time and time again? It was not common knowledge to Rogue yet that Remy, in the past, had actually entered her room several times at night just to see her lying peacefully on her bed, fast asleep.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself. "Concentrate on this first! This should be a priority for now, not Rogue! She's gone! Just accept that for once!"

He idly dawdled about with his pencil, staring at the papers and seeing nothing but images of Rogue.

Angry, frustrated at his inability to concentrate, Remy flung the pencil down onto the floor, crumpling up the plans. There was just no point in this. As long as he remembered Rogue, it would be impossible to think of anything else, let alone draw up a new plan.

It would be best for him just to take his chances with the gang soon, along or not. In the meantime, it would probably be better for him just to rest and recuperate and make himself accept the fact that he might never see Rogue again.

_Goodbye, mes chers._

**Apologies for the delay, guys!!! Ah well...**

**OK, I'm really sorry to have to say this, but I seriously have to put this story on hiatus for now. I've got way too many committments for now to be able to write more for some time. Just gimme until the end of next month, or early December, and I should be able to put up the next chappie, I promise. Please don't be too mad; I really didn't plan for this to happen. For now, just be patient please, and REVIEW!!! Thank you! **


	8. Mutants Called the X Men

Rogue ran and ran on blindly through the woods, never stopping once to even draw a breath. Twigs tore and scratched at her face, and stones threatened to trip her repeatedly, but still, Rogue ran on, like a horse gone mad.

_Oh, he never cared for me after all! He simply wanted to make use of my powers to save his father! How could I have been such a fool and actually believe that he cared for me? _

She had to stop now; she was losing too much energy. Gasping, panting for air, Rogue forced herself to stop, sinking down onto some kind of stone ground. Where she was, she had no idea whatsoever. She only knew she was too tired, too despaired, to think…

Footsteps sounded somewhere ahead of her. On the alert at once, she jerked up, trying to slow down her over-swift breathing.

"Who are you?" she called out into the dark. Her voice shook unsteadily; she cursed herself for it. Darn! Showing fear was certainly never the best way to deal with any opponent.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

The figure had come into visible sight now. Taking a few good, deep breaths, Rogue stood up and, just to be ready, smoothly removed her right glove.

And found herself staring foolishly at the figure.

He was _seriously _cute, this young man who seemed vaguely familiar. Tall and slender was he, with short brown hair, and a pair of strange red glasses over his eyes. Looking at him, Rogue suddenly felt her cheeks heating up with a mild blush. Who was he? He seemed strangely familiar…

"Scott Summers?" she ventured, as Remy's memories came into play, very slowly.

"You know me?" he enquired.

_How am I to answer truthfully? _"Well," she finally replied, after a few moments of hesitation, "not in person, I suppose, but I've seen your face before, I'm sure."

"I see. Or do you happen to have the memories of someone who knows me?"

"What?" Rogue spluttered, her heart turning cold.

"Easy, easy. Relax," Scott urged her. "I don't mean you any harm. I'm only here to help."

"Not like anyone can do that now," Rogue muttered, trying her hardest not to shed tears at this. Remy had once said, months ago, that he could do just that. What made Scott think she would willingly undergo the same painful process?

"There's a certain professor in the city who dedicates his whole life to helping mutants like you and me," Scott went on, oblivious to the tumult of emotions running through Rogue.

"Professor Xavier, I presume?" _Wow, I have to admit these memories may be a little useful for now. _

"You seem to know much more than I thought you would," Scott mused.

"Mmm-hmm." Rogue personally didn't want to trust this person. Even with Remy's memories crowding her mind to the max, she no longer wanted to take such risks. Do that, and she would probably end up with a completely broken heart again, as it had happened with that liar Remy.

"Rogue?"

"Just give me a moment, please." Shutting her eyes, shutting out her own painful memories with Remy, Rogue silently tapped into Remy's memories swiftly, trying to determine whether or not this Scott was trustworthy.

_Running, running. Scott Summers and his fellow X-Men again. Running out onto the streets, trying their hardest to some unknown mutants from murdering a young woman and her baby. Not an easy job, but the X-Men are determined to preserve this two lives...  
_

"Rogue?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, his voice concerned and gentle. It made Rogue want to confide in him, to tell him everything, but of course, she held her tongue. No point putting such trust in a stranger straightaway, no matter how handsome or charming he might be.

"Will you come with us?" Scott asked politely. "From whatever I can see, you already know quite a fair bit about us X-Men. Am I right in saying that?"

Rogue nodded truthfully. Remy's memories were more than sufficient to tell her all she needed to know about them for now. From whatever she could see, the X-Men seemed decent, friendly enough, even if she hadn't really met them in person, until now. Should she give it a try, then? Could she trust them enough to go with them?

"What do you think, Rogue? We only want to help you. It seems you've been facing a hard life out here. But all that will change, I promise you. You won't only be some mutant at the Institute; you'll be one of us, a comrade, a friend." Scott's voice was patient and warm; Rogue felt her heart perform a strange little fluttery dance. Maybe she didn't know Scott too well yet, but he seemed…like a perfect gentleman, open, honest, polite. Maybe it was time to allow herself to trust again…

"Of course, we're not forcing you, Rogue," Scott added. "This has to be your own choice entirely. But we only want the best for you, and, seeing what condition you're in now…"

"Yes."

"Hmm?"

"I said yes. I'll come with you. If you'll take in someone who's very much in a position to rob everyone else's privacy."

Scott smiled at Rogue's little joke. It lit up his entire face, and Rogue, despite the pain of the earlier betrayal, found herself smiling back.

_Goodness, am I going to turn into some silly frivolous girl who keeps smiling and gawking at all the handsome boys who come up? _

"Come along then, Rogue. The Professor would love to meet you as soon as possible." Scott extended a hand, fully gloved, to Rogue, and the latter gratefully accepted it with a blush, face downturned to hide it. Goodness, why couldn't she just stop staring for once?

"Scott?" Rogue ventured shyly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Scott returned. "Thank the Professor. Without him, we wouldn't even know of your existence."

"But you were the one who came to fetch me anyhow."

"Right. Of course."

Smiling to herself, Rogue allowed Scott to lead her out of the darkness into a new life and light. She only could hope, at the moment, that the sudden emotion attacking her right now with Scott so close, was nothing more than a temporary, girlish infatuation.

But then, why should she be so concerned? It was not as though she had sworn an oath to Remy, after all, to remain forever to loyal to him. Besides, if anything, he was the one who had betrayed her, broken her heart, not the other way round. Anyhow, they were not lovers, or even engaged. Why care, then?

Blocking off her mind from further thoughts of her once-friend, Rogue clenched her free hand into a fist and vowed not to look back again. What Remy did now was no longer her concern. If he was so willing to take her in simply as a tool to rescue his father, he certainly didn't deserve much sympathy or thought.

And, not to mention, with Scott so close at her side, thinking about Remy would certainly be extremely difficult now.

**Yes!!! I'm back at last!! Sorry I took so long to update!!! Anyway, stuff's over, so I'll be free to update much more regularly now, although the next update may take quite some time, as I've suddenly got very much addicted to writing Naruto fics. Don't worry, in two or three weeks time, the next chappie should be up anyway. Hope you like the little Scogue here…I love adding little twists. I know this chappie has been rather crappy (as my mind has gone a little rusty) but I promise, I'll try to make the next chappie longer and better. **

**REVIEW NOW PLEASE! **


	9. Daring Mission

Remy sighed to himself like a completely depressed man as he stuffed a packet of cards into the pockets of his long, loose brown coat and snatched up his bo stick. His mind made up, he determined that nothing now would stop him from going after his dad alone. Not even the prospect of having to face ten or more Rippers all at once would deter him now.

_May our paths never cross again. _Remy let out yet another sigh as he added in another few cards for good measure, before departing his little house, slamming the door fiercely behind him. He had never been a man given in to much emotions, having being raised by a thief, yet the words Rogue had uttered to him somehow seemed to leave a rather…profound effect on him. Not quite a broken heart, but the feeling that something was somehow…missing, empty, and could not be replaced.

"Looks like I'm turning into some old sentimental guy," Remy muttered to himself with utter annoyance. "Well, seems like old Rogue might not be so easy to forget after all!"

He knew where exactly the Rippers' hideout was, of course. As a well-trained thief, his father Jean-Luc had taught him how to track down enemies and discover precise locations, no matter how well-hidden they were. As it was, he had little difficulty now in pinpointing their hideout, consisting of an extravagantly large, abandoned mansion. Only problem was, he was not too well-acquainted with the _inside _of the mansion. He had only been in there once; not enough to know the endless rooms and corridors sufficiently.

"OK, looks like I'll have to wing it," he said aloud to himself. "Highly risky…but what other choice do I have?"

Eyes alert, ears always open, Remy ventured up the front door, trying his best to steer away from the video cameras.

"OK, time to spark up things a little," he said.

Creeping up to one of the video cameras, Remy placed a hand on it, smiled, and focused on his powers. Within a matter of seconds, where the video camera had once been, only a hole was left in the wall.

"One down," Remy said cheerfully.

Procedure after that was rather rapid. Wasting no more time, Remy went from camera to camera merrily, quickly dismantling them one by one to ensure he could no longer be watched.

"And now, time for big-time action," he said gleefully. Missing Rogue didn't mean he was to be devoid of some fun and action and drama!

Picking his way carefully, Remy tested the front doorknob. Unlocked. Good. Perfect chance for him to get in without a struggle.

"Halt! You there!"

A knife was flung directly at Remy. Just in time, Remy managed to flip promptly to the side, dodging the attack by millimeters. Smiling dangerously, Remy simply reached a casual hand into his pocket, whipping out three or four cards.

"Take this, old friend Rippers!" Charging up the card with all his might, Remy flung two of them at his attackers.

"Ahhh!" There was a yell of shock and pain, as the cards exploded violently. Taking an opportunity from the confusion, Remy turned and fled.

"Stop him!" someone bellowed from behind.

"Great. This is going to be _very _interesting," Remy muttered, not stopping even to draw breath. "Why else did I believe Rogue to be useful for _this_ kind of rescue mission?"

He ran on and on, turning corner after corner. He did not stop until he finally realized he was alone.

"Great. Now where on earth am I?" he muttered to himself. "Let me see…I remember this red door here, and…"

"Halt! You there! Drop your weapons and put your arms up!"

"Alright, alright. All I've got is my stick here," Remy said lazily. Casually, he dropped it with one hand, the other hand sneaking into his pocket.

"Now, come here, and…"

The speaker never had time after all to complete his sentence. Faster than thought, Remy whipped out another two cards, charge them up, and threw.

"Ahhh!" As the shriek and explosion sounded behind, Remy turned, and, without another word, fled.

Footsteps again, and three men leaped out in front of Remy. Letting a smile play around on his lips, as though fighting six men a day was just a little game, Remy threw himself forward, and, with several highly useful hand-to-hand combat tricks he had learned from his father, took them out one by one with hands and feet and stick.

"Three down, and…let's see, probably another ten or so to go now?"

He wrenched the red door open, and, finding the room empty, turned to leave.

"I'm sure that scum's around here somewhere."

Grimacing, Remy lunged back into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

"No matter where he is, I want you to bring him to me _alive_," a cruel, hard voice snapped.

"Sir, you know who this intruder is?"

"Of course, you moron!" the voice barked impatiently. "Don't you have two eyes in your head? Can't you see who he really is?"

"I thought he seemed familiar, boss…"

"Because you all know him well!" the man raged. From inside the room, Remy grimaced again, as he let his fingers run over the cards in his pocket. "Jean-Luc LeBeau's son!"

"Of course! That Guilders Thieves man! How dare he come here now?"

"What an honour," Remy muttered to himself, ears pressed against the door to make his eavesdropping easier. "They actually recognized me! Well, where's the red carpet, eh?"

"Move on!" the boss' voice commanded, cold and authoritative. "He's here to get Jean-Luc, I'm sure of that. Move on, and double the protection around Jean!"

"Perfect," Remy grumbled. "Double protection. What now?"

He waited until their footsteps had dimmed away, and then he hurriedly left the room, turning right at the corridor. Whatever it was, he had to act double quick now. Maybe, just maybe if he could pick up the pace, he might somehow reach Jean before the guards did, although that seemed highly unlikely. They all knew the mansion from door-to-door; Remy had no idea where Jean even was, let alone get there first.

Another two or three men were coming up now, Remy could tell. Rolling his eyes, Remy hastily ducked behind a corner of the wall, stick and cards ready. However, it seemed clear that he was safe for the moment; the footsteps were headed in the other direction.

"Phew. One battle avoided there," Remy mused. "Now, how on earth am I supposed to find Jean and not run into too many people at once?"

"Remy LeBeau! Halt there!"

"So much for not being seen."

"Enough nonsense! Drop your weapons and come with us!"

Slowly, aggravatingly, Remy turned around. Five men were now standing behind him, mocking looks on their faces.

With machine guns in their hands.

"Alright, alright," he sighed, with exasperation. No use trying to fight back; do that, and he would be gone in a matter of seconds. Knives and close-range weapons he could fight, but not machine guns, that was for sure. "I surrender. Just don't try and take my life away so soon, won't ya?"

"Shut up!" a black-bearded, scruffy man snapped, annoyed at Remy's mocking, cool tone. "Now, move! There's someone who would _really _like to meet you right now!"

"And I suggest you get him to remove his…little weapons from his pocket," someone else added.

With another sigh, Remy obligingly emptied both his pockets of his precious cards.

"Now, move!"

Remy calmly obeyed, a half-smile secretly playing about his face. No doubt he would be a prisoner – for now. But then, these men certainly didn't know him that well if they thought it was the end for him. Remy, after all, was a trained thief, and no thief gave up so easily.

Oh, he would show them a few tricks yet!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! The sooner I get more reviews, the sooner I'll update. **


	10. Rogue to the Rescue

The men moved on swiftly, never stopping once to take a breath. Between them, Remy walked on quietly, his face cool and expressionless. It was obvious those men thought the battle was over. Remy was not too sure.

_Just you wait, old friends, and I'll show you! _

"Move on now!" As Remy's feet stopped momentarily, one of his captors did not hesitate to give him a hard cuff on the ear. "Move! We don't have all day!"

"Pardon me," Remy said politely, his tone mocking and unafraid. "But I'm afraid that, as a mortal, I have my weaknesses too. You can't expect me to go on walking forever, surely?"

"What rubbish are you talking? You walk for ten minutes, and complain? Huh! What a worm!"

"My apologies," Remy smiled, his left hand creeping very slowly to the back, unseen. "But you see, I was already involved in quite a bit of heavy fighting before you caught me. It's no surprise I'm so tired now. Do give me a time out, won't you?"

"Worm!" the man snarled. "Move on! Don't be such an idiot!"

In reply, Remy deliberately let out one huge sigh, flopping down onto the floor.

"Worm!"

There was no telling what happened next. Before the man could bend down to grab Remy, flashes of red and gold showed up in the air, before turning into exploding white cards. Yells and screams emerged, and Remy hastily took the chance to flee.

"How…you fool!" someone was yelling. "We told you to remove his weapons!"

"Lesson number one," Remy muttered. "Learn to actually look underneath the underneath." He silently fingered the rest of his cards in his secret pockets within the lining of his coat.

"There he goes!"

"On the run again," Remy grumbled, as he turned to flee. "Now…great! This place here isn't at all familiar!"

"Got ya now, you intruder!"

"Alright, alright." Cursing under his breath, and feeling like a trapped rat, Remy turned around, very slowly, still trying to figure a way out quickly…

"Ahhh!" There was something like a shriek from all three men, while sparks flew, and then the trio collapsed to the ground like limp sacks.

"Huh?"

"Thought you could do without my aid, eh, swamp rat?"

There was no need to look up further to know who was speaking. A wide smile spread over Remy's face, and he could not restrain himself from taking a step forward.

"Rogue! Ha ha! Who would have thought we would meet up in such an…_auspicious_ place?"

"Auspicious place? Ha ha. Very funny, swamp rat," Rogue retorted, though it was obvious she was trying very hard to conceal a smile. "Need my help still? Or do you think you, the macho-macho man, can manage alone?"

"Still think me the tough guy?"

"Whatever. Now, for goodness sake, start moving out before we're turned to mush!"

"Which way, mademoiselle?"

"To where?"

"My father, of course!"

"Left here," Rogue barked out, grabbing Remy by the wrist and steering him in the direction. "Now, right! Down those stairs!"

"You seem to know much more than me at this point in time," Remy remarked.

"Duh! What do you expect, with all these memories?" Rogue retorted.

"Now what?" Remy demanded, as they descended into a large, dark hall below. "Why is it so dark here?"

"Hang on…now, where's that light switch…ah, here it is! Thank goodness."

Light flickered finally throughout the hall. Silently grumbling at the nevertheless-still-rather-dim-light, Remy observed a range of doors by them.

"Which door?" he enquired.

"This one." Unhesitating, Rogue dashed towards a small, inconspicuous gray door and yanked it open.

"Jean!" As Remy stepped forward briskly, he was greeted by the sight of a long-faced, brown-haired man bound to a chair. "Well, well, well. To come here, and, after so much trouble, find you in_this _room? Well, I'll be!"

"Remy." There was a rather large smile now on Jean's face. "Hah! Rather late, aren't you? Now, how about actually untying me before half my muscles die?"

"Right away, monsieur."

"Do it quick, Remy," Rogue warned, from where she was standing, by the door, keeping watch. "I have a feeling they'll be along in seconds. Hurry!"

"I'm being much faster than usual, madam," Remy replied calmly, charging up the last bit of rope from Jean's arms. "OK, job done. Let's go!"

"This way," Rogue called out, swerving sharply to the left. "Then right!"

"OK. How does she know where we're going?" Jean enquired dryly.

"Trust me, she knows," Remy replied calmly.

"Stop right there!"

"Out of the way!" Rogue roared in return, ripping off a glove and touching their bare hands, while Remy followed the remaining men behind with a barrage of charged-up cards.

"Exciting powers," Jean remarked, eyes raised.

"Never mind that. Move on!" Rogue barked.

Jean chuckled. "Bossy little mademoiselle, isn't she?" he remarked to Remy.

"You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Out this way! We're near the entrance already! Get ready for any further confrontations, both of you!"

"Suits me," Remy smiled.

They ran on swiftly, ignoring the yells of angry men behind them. All the way, Remy couldn't help smiling to himself. _May our paths never cross again_. Ironic. Rogue herself had seemed serious enough when she had said that; why on earth did she return to aid him? There were plenty of questions for Remy to ask her later on. And, although he hated to admit it, it was quite a delight and joy for him to be laying eyes on her again.

"This way! Come one! We're almost there!"

Picking up the pace yet again, Rogue dashed ahead and forced the main door open. By then, Remy, and even Jean, could not help grinning wide, as their eyes laid sight on trees and woods and a river.

They had made it.

**Sorry for the slightly slow update guys!! I've suddenly got a little…addicted, I guess, to Naruto fics. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks to everyone who reviews so faithfully, especially Freegirl, Abbs of the Faeries and ****allyg1990!**


	11. Time to Say Adieu

Rogue, Remy and Jean fled right out into the open air, and leaped straight into a motorboat by the jetty above the river. Behind them, the men yelled and cursed furiously, and ran on. Swearing silently under his breath, Remy found himself staring foolishly at the boat, not quite sure what to do with it.

"I'll take care of this. I've still got those guys' memories," Rogue announced firmly, jumping into the front seat.

"Right. We'll leave it to you."

"There they are! Stop them!"

"Curse it," Rogue muttered angrily, steering the boat away at a dangerous pace. "At this rate, they'll be catching up to us before we can escape!"

"You happen to have a back-up plan?" Remy enquired.

"Not exactly!" Rogue shouted, trying to make herself heard above the din of the roaring boats. "I did come alone, after all!"

"Perfect! So you come here to help, and tell me now that there's no-one else?"

"Are you being ungrateful?" Rogue retaliated.

"Certainly not, madame," Remy replied mockingly. "Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it."

A ear-splitting gunshot rang out near them, startling them both considerably. As the trio ducked promptly, turning around, they were just in time to see the gunshot explode directly into a tree, sending bits of wood chips flying all over them.

"Damn it!" Remy swore. "At this rate, we'll all be turned to human mush before we can count to twenty."

"Your cards, for goodness sake!" Rogue snapped.

"Of, of course. Well, time for more entertainment, isn't it?"

Charged-up cards flew out from Remy's hand, exploding with full effect amongst the men. Yells and screams, and then the boat, completely out of control, swerved dangerously to the side, tipping up its contents happily into the cold water.

"Another one! There!" Jean called out, pointing to the left.

"How many are there, honestly?" Rogue grumbled, steering the boat abruptly in the opposite direction, nearly tipping up Jean and Remy.

"I'd estimate at least twenty thousand," Remy commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure," Rogue muttered. "Arrrg!!! Damn it! There's another one there!"

"We won't be able to make it out at this rate," Jean observed seriously. "What we need is a miracle!"

"Yea. And something miraculous is just going to pop up?" Rogue grumbled.

"We'll figure something out!" Remy called, from behind, flinging another exploding card at the pursuers.

"Figure that _something _now!" Rogue roared, steering the boat violently again to avoid another gunshot. "And do it quick before we're all mush!"

"Got them!"

"Aahhh!" Rogue yelled, as a gunshot hit them directly in the back, unnoticed. "We're hit!"

"Rogue!"

"Can't…control…this," Rogue grunted with frustration, trying her desperate hardest to steer it. "Remy, it's no use! We're going down!"

The boat tipped over then, violently to one side. Yelling with dismay and upset, its contents were immediately tipped out rudely into the river.

"Damn it! Why does it have to be cold water day?" Rogue swore, surfacing quickly, gasping and panting.

"Rogue! Rogue! Are you OK?"

It was a boy's voice, calling her from the shore. Shoving water and hair out of her face, Rogue turned, only to catch sight of Kurt, Jean, Scott, Logan and Dorian Leech, a young, warty-faced boy.

"Kurt!"

"Rogue, look out! Behind you!" Scott was shouting.

"What?"

"I'm coming! Hold on, Rogue!" Kurt yelled, as he noticed what Scott had undoubtedly seen.

Crocodiles.

"Rogue, hold on! I've got you!" Kurt cried out with relief, as he teleported himself into the water, right next to Rogue, before teleporting back to dry land.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Logan demanded, as Rogue collapsed onto the ground, gasping still for air. "What did that rat do to you?"

"I'm fine!" Rogue managed to gasp. "Remy…where is he?"

"Over here." As Rogue turned, she saw Remy climbing to the shore very slowly now, panting with exhaustion.

"Stop them!"

"Damn it," Remy muttered with annoyance.

"Jean…" Rogue begin.

"Got it." Jean shut her eyes, extended her arm towards the chasing men, and concentrated.

"Ahhh! What's going on?" the men roared, as Jean sent them flying several meters away.

"Get away from them!" Scott was shouting, aiming his laser beams at the remaining men.

"You guys are my total saviours, I'm forced to admit," Rogue confessed, with utter relief.

"Don't thank us yet," Logan returned, in his gruff voice. "I have yet to deal with _this _rat over here."

"Logan…"

"Hi," Remy could only utter, awkwardly, as Logan strode right up to him.

"What have you done with Rogue?" Logan roared furiously, grabbing Remy by the front of his soaked jacket, hauling him several inches off the ground. "Answer me, you rat! What have you been doing?"

"Now, now…"

"Logan, stop it!" Rogue snapped firmly, striding right up to him. "He's done nothing! I'll explain later."

Logan glared balefully at Remy before unwillingly returning him to the ground.

"So, it looks like I'm _already _most unwelcome here," Remy remarked calmly.

"Sure. What else did you expect?" Rogue smiled teasingly, as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him behind a tree several feet away from the others, out of sight. "A nice, long red carpet laid out for you?"

"Ahh." Remy simply sighed, arms folded.

"So," Rogue begin, clearing her throat, wondering how to get her message across with offending him. "Now, I know that – I know that you and I – we've been…" She stopped here, quite unable to find the right words.

"Don't ya worry, mademoiselle. I know precisely what you're at," Remy said, with his old grin. "That it's time to say adieu. You want to go on with your X-Men, I want to return to my home alone. Is that not it?"

"You've taken the very words right out of my mouth," Rogue smiled. "Come, come, Rogue. Rethink this. Maybe we _won't _have to. If you're willing to…" A slight flush came over his face.

"Don't even suggest it," Rogue merely smiled. "You know I can't. I appreciate your friendship, Remy, but living with you…it's not the kind of life I want to lead. I've found my home now, and I'm more than willing to stick with it."

"So this really _is _goodbye, after all?"

"Hey, it won't be that bad after all," Rogue said, trying to sound cheerful. "A swamp rat like you is definitely bound to come popping up here and then, trying to annoy me all over again."

"If you think so, fine." Remy cocked his head slightly, looking mildly amused. In his heart, he longed for nothing more than to enquired Rogue as to why she had so unexpectedly returned, or how she knew where exactly to find him in the mansion, but common sense told him there was no need to ask such a question anymore. The answer was surely clearer than the sun in the sky.

"Well, then, I'd better be off, Remy."

"Wait a second." Before Rogue could take a further step away, Remy had stepped forward, and was reaching out to take her gloved hand in his. "Something for ya which I thought you might like."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself. Adieu, mademoiselle."

"Goodbye, Remy."

Smiling with surprising cheerfulness, Remy tightened his grip momentarily on Rogue's hand, before releasing it, very slowly, as though the effort cost him too much pain, while his other gloved hand went up to her cheek. Rogue simply shut her eyes, breathing rapidly. Then it was over, and Remy was gone, striding away swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Rogue, you OK?" This time, it was Kurt, blue-furred, slowly approaching her, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kurt." As Rogue allowed Kurt to gently lead her away, she turned back one last time, letting her eyes travel a final time over Remy's gradually disappearing figure. Only then did she allow herself to open her hand to see what gift Remy had given her before parting.

A Queen of Hearts card.

**Yeah!!!! Story's nearly over now!!! Don't worry, this isn't the end yet; I'm posting one more chappie soon!!! Please just review, anyway, and tell me what you think!!! **


	12. Epilogue

"Valentine's Day, everyone! Come on! Wakey-wakey, sleepyheads! Get out there and let's celebrate with your sweethearts!"

Rogue grimaced as she descended the stairs to the main hall alone, no wanting to get too caught up the with others' activities. Unlike the others, she had got up far earlier, and had even eaten a full meal already, all alone, for she found herself thinking, thinking, thinking of the past…

"Oh, stop it!" she snapped to herself. "Just stop it! Don't be ridiculous! Even if he _did _show up, hardly likely I'd be…"

Someone seized that moment to knock on the door, interrupting Rogue's monologue. Sighing, Rogue strode over to it and pulled it open.

"Mademoiselle Rogue. Good morning."

"You?" Rogue spluttered, as she came face-to-face with the person she least and yet most wanted to see that particular day.

Remy LeBeau.

"And what are you doing here, sir?" she finally managed to say, having regained her composure. "How may I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone by the name of Marie Rogue," Remy replied smoothly. "I thought to drop by, since it is a little special day, and present her with something."

"Oh, I see. How thoughtful of you, sir."

"Hah. You really think so?"

"What else do you expect me to say?"

"For ya, mademoiselle." Remy now pulled his left hand from behind his back and held out a bouquet of magnificent red roses to Rogue. "Happy Valentine's Day, if you want me actually add that in."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Remy. They're so beautiful!"

"Ahem." Remy cleared his throat now, looking slightly awkward, something he had never quite looked before. "And now, mademoiselle, allow me to take you back to the place you lived in for quite some time before moving here, will ya?"

"I'd like nothing better," Rogue admitted, trying to conceal a smile and blush. "Now, let's go, for goodness, sake, before others come down and start gossiping about us! I wonder what everyone will be saying if they find us hanging out together on Valentine's Day?"

Smiling, arm-in-arm, the duo turned and left the Institute.

**End of story now, guys! Hoped you like it enough!!! Everyone, thanks a million for reading and reviewing!!!! I really appreciate it!!! Hope this story isn't too crappy for you all! **

**Anyway, good news for my RobRahne fic readers! Wait's over now; I've finally put up the sequel to the previous one, entitled Hearts of Fire (please don't laugh at the ridiculous title!!!) So, feel free to click around until you find it! Any reviews would be very much loved! Please feel free to read; it isn't over-connected with the prequel, so any new readers won't get too lost, I suppose. **

**Ciao, **

**Issylt **


End file.
